


Lewis Saw the Arm

by HasliaRanAnagram



Series: Spoopy Scary Fiesta [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Crack, I swore to no angst but look at what I did!, Multi, WHY?!, not too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasliaRanAnagram/pseuds/HasliaRanAnagram
Summary: What if… Arthur had not passed by the kitchen when he was running away from Lewis? And, in the end, got cornered alone in the hallway by the vengeful ghost with Vivi and Mystery peacefully munching away on their sandwiches in the kitchen





	Lewis Saw the Arm

**Author's Note:**

> I have three fan fricking fics on Mystery Skulls now.  
What is my life?  
This one was done in the span of less than 6 hours ; ; Oh my god.  
The next two you would have to wait and see...  
Those are weeks worth of tears. Why are most fics about them is angst?! Goddamnit the angst?!!

  
Arthur screamed.

Lewis grabbed Arthur’s left arm ready to cave his former friend’s head in after he finally cornered him in the hallway of his Mansion. Attempting to render him unconscious long enough to drag him into a copy of the cave that he would recreate to have his retribution.

However, he paused when he felt solid steel instead of soft easily burned flesh under his grip. The left-arm that started everything wasn’t even there in his sight but instead was a metal prosthetic arm. The ghost gave a withering glare at Arthur who was cowering with his back to the wall and eyes blown wide with fear.

The prosthetic was heating up under his grip but he didn’t care. Roughly he pulled Arthur up, forcing them to meet each other’s eyes close enough that it could be considered intimate.

Lewis: WHERE IS IT?!

Arthur: Wha-where’s what?! (Confused at the wraiths behaviour)

Lewis: Your rotten left arm, you coward!

Arthur: Uhhh… (Wut, he could barely remember the horrible memory even after Mystery had explained what happened.)

-yes, the author makes it so that Mystery is a responsible friend who explains what is necessary and respects Lewis wishes particularly on the fact that he wanted his death to not be remembered by Vivi *ahem*(friends). Which then still led Arthur and the gang on a wild goose to find the missing Lewis.-

-u still a dumb, dumb Mystery-

Lewis: ANSWER ME!

Arthur: Okay, okay! I’ll tell you. Just, just don’t think I will let you have my body so easily as that demon did!

Lewis: …

-the misunderstanding that could happen a lot of times in this animation just makes me burst my guts out laughing-

Lewis let his grip tighten further on the metal arm, distracting Arthur. Making him look away from the angry deep purple blush that appeared on the ghost’s face once he heard the metal creaked dangerously under the pressure the vengeful ghost placed on his prosthetic.

Arthur tends to ramble a lot of random useful information when he panics, Lewis noticed this a long time ago. His brown almost oranged hue coloured eyes were still fearfully on his arm.

Arthur: Stop, stop, stop it! (Lewis put just a bit more pressure) Vivi! Vivi’s dog! The dog bit my arm off! Mystery he-he (a bit more pressure, enough to see a sizzle of sparks) He ripped off my left arm, so you can’t have it! (Arthur spat at the ghost hatefully, thinking it was another body snatcher) The demon already ran away with it after it was ripped off. Mystery, the dog who can amazingly turn into a Kitsune that fact still gives me nightmares, did it to save me from a full-bodied possession in that horrible green cave. I can’t really remember what happened there but it was bad. I felt lonely being left behind by my two best friends who went off to become lovers, it took advantage of that. I messed up. (Arthur said with tears of frustration dripping down his cheeks. Bright orange orbs had moved to glare at magenta ones, daring it to do what he thought it wanted)

Lewis gripped had lightened considerably, but it never left. Its expression was blank even on a skeleton and the flickering flames on his head had returned to the shape of a pompadour that looks so familiar to Arthur that he just can’t really pin down where he has seen it before.

But he was on a roll. For him, he didn’t feel any change of stance made by the ghost. Only, that the wraith was still eyeing speculatively at him like he was a new specimen. That made his blood boil at the thought of being another’s plaything, being possessed again was sending his fight or flight instinct set on full-alert, like a live wire ready to lash out.

And his mouth, his damn mouth that his gang and himself that constantly brought him trouble kept on yammering away at the ghost. Equally wanting to taunt the ghost and to release the pent up stress he had for the past few months, almost a year, with his friends and the missing one.

Arthur: Yeah, I am lonely. Especially, after one of my best friend went missing and the other just can’t remember his existence at all. I am feeling lonely the entire time right now, right this instance cause I can’t talk about it since it gives Vivi headaches just to think about Lewis and Mystery gets mad at me for trying to make her remember her lover, our best friend! Hah, he growled at me! God, I am weak, a coward, useless! (The magenta obsess ghost widened their eye-socket) I haven’t even found where he went and I am going to die here because I feel so goddamn lonely. (Lewis the ghost flinched) Making me so easily possessed again, now by you! (Another flinch)

Lewis: Uhmm, Arthur?

Arthur on a ranting spree didn’t take note of the ghost attempt at stopping him. The living man eyes were wild and unfocused. His other hand waved around in tandem with his emotions. Eyes at the ghost but not really.

Arthur: I am a sitting duck, ya know? On every single mission! All the time, that sometimes I wonder what use do I have to these two special people in my life? I love them really. Like love, love them. But they’re already perfect for each other. I am just me. The useless third wheel of the century. Then, stupid Lewis had to vanish into thin air like an idiot! And, Vivi had to forget everything about him! Everyone thinks he is dead, even goddamn Mystery! Not me! Never, me! Even after you possess me I will come back and crawl out off your soul to get to him and bring him back to Vivi. You can have my body like a meat puppet, I don’t care! But you can’t have my soul cause I swear to bring him back to Vivi even it is the last thing I will do on this Earth as a person, human, ghost or any other supernatural being that I may become after you fucking possess me, damnit!

Lewis impressively blinked his luminescent tears away from his eye sockets when the eyed the man who was huffing and puffing away as though he ran a marathon. He might as well have been with that Award-winning ranting-spree. Ahh, the joy of not having to breathe.

Raising an eye socket, mimicking a rose brow good enough to not look too weird on a skeleton, Lewis spoke.

Lewis: Are you done?

Arthur: Yeah, yeah. Just give me a second. I think I need to catch my breath for a minute. Phew.

Lewis: Breathing can get annoying don’t you agree?

Arthur: Yea-aah? (Cue sweatdrop) Sorta.

Lewis: Honestly, I wanted you to see you die. And, I wasn’t chasing after you to possess you.

Arthur: O-oh, really? Ge-geez, thanks for being honest.

Adrenaline induced rant was slowly leaving him. The fear was slowly creeping back in. Especially, after the ghost had revealed it’s intentions. His words had come out with stutters.

Brain a tad bit slow to process the ghost own words and from seeing where the ghost’s hand had moved from his arm to clasping his metal hand. Gently swaying it.

Lewis hummed in contentment, patiently waiting for Arthur to figure it out.

The living man blinked after a minute of silence.

Arthur: Oh, you said wanted.

Lewis: Yes.

Arthur: … Now what?

Lewis: I think, I think it is time for me to go back home. Also, I owe you and our friends an explanation.

Arthur: Oh…

The ghost said, then soon helping Arthur up carefully on his wobbly legs. Never once letting go of his hand. And, said living man’s eyes never left Lewis’s hand after he noticed this.

Arthur finally looked up to see magenta eyes that were infinitely more comforting than before. Warmer and inviting, oddly, more apprehensive and regretful as well. None of the malice and hatred that the wraith had once. Even if it did, it wasn’t aimed at him anymore.

Arthur, still apprehensive of the being who was holding his hand, gently yet firm in a sense that it wouldn’t be easy to break away from, spoke to fill in the silence as he walked and the ghost floated intending to bring him somewhere.

Arthur: Uh, suh-sorry but where are you taking me? Are we going to see Vivi and Mystery, I meant-mean the girl and the dog that came in with me into your Mansion?

Lewis: We are going to the kitchen.

Arthur paled

Arthur: ARE YOU GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE?!

Lewis: Well, the Gang is there and…

Lewis trailed off letting Arthur make his assumptions. Withholding a sound like a crackling fire of laughter that threatened to burst.

Arthur: You-YOU’RE COOKING THEM?! NONONONO! This wasn’t-THIS WASN’T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! VIVI! MYSTERY! LEWIS! I-I FAILED LEWIS. OH GOD! I FAILED-I FAILED HIM!

With that, Arthur burst into tears. Falling onto his knees. His metal hand gripped onto the ghost’s until he could feel pain in the midst of his panic at having his friend whom he once thought was his murderer wail in despair.

Lewis: I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Bad joke! It was a bad one, a really stupid bad joke! Wrong timing and everything, Artie. Please don’t cry! They’re fine. We’re fine! I am not gonna eat you guys. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Really, sorry! Sorry for every bullshit you had to put up with from having me around! It was a joke, don’t worry. Vivs is fine, she’s fine! Let’s go check on her now. She is just right down this hallway in the kitchen. Just a few turns and voila, we would be there. Dios mio, mi amigo. Madre, Padre, please forgive me! She is raiding the kitchen right now with Mystery. Please don’t cry, tesoro!

In the middle of his own ramble, instinctively the ghost awkwardly hugged the man even with one of his hand trapped by the other. Giving comfort in a way he has never forgotten but for a long time hasn’t given to one of his best friends and never thought would. His pitch-black hand with plated bones on it easily cradled his friends head. Pushing him gently to cry onto his shoulder just like he remembered once Arthur had broken down and cried on him about his parents. His words were a mixture of pleading and soothing.

Arthur: Lew?

Arthur asked, his words muffled behind the fancy suit that was sure to have his tears and other grossness that comes with crying.

He could feel the ghost stiffened at the nickname. Quickly, he returned the hug that was given first as an attempt to comfort him. Letting go of the hand he had trapped to give a full-on bear hug. He could feel the ghost he was holding onto freeze like a statue. His flow of apologies that had burst like a dam stopped so abruptly. Arthur, Arthur didn’t want to let go. His hands gripped onto the ghost fancy suit that he now finds so familiar. The way he speaks was oh, so painfully familiar.

Arthur: Lew Lew?

He hears the ghost takes a deep breath that he didn’t need and exhales. Really warm arms wrapped around himself more comfortably and drawing them closer.

Lewis: You know I hate that damn nickname.

The undead tightened his hold on his living friend in a reassuring manner. Never painful, but telling, he was here, still here, with him, existing. Telling, I exist.

It was definitely reassuring for Arthur that his friend wasn’t going to disappear on him anytime soon.

Arthur: Lew, Lewis! I found Lewis! I found you, Lewis!

Arthur’s already watery eyes let more tears fall down on his surprisingly dead ghostly friend’s nice suit.

Lewis gave a huff filled with endearment.

Lewis: Yeah…Yeah, you found me, buddy.

Of to the side, Vivi looked on in a mixture of surprise, glee at seeing a ghost and worry for her friend who was crying his eyes out on the ghost who was doing a pretty good job of comforting her long-time friend. Mystery by her side as always looked on at the scene with exasperation, relief and contentment.

Vivi: Ya know what’s going on, buddy?

Mystery: Oh, it is just Arthur finding a long lost friend.

Vivi: Ya mean the guy he keeps talking about? He is a ghost? So, cool! Arthur should have mentioned that fact though.

Mystery: I think Arthur didn’t know about it either Vivi.

Vivi: Oh, Artie.

She looked on with sympathy for her friend. Both of them went unnoticed to the other duo.

Vivi: Let’s go raid the kitchen again. Give them a little privacy. They can come and find us later when they're done.

Mystery: Lead the way, Vivi. Anything is better than this real-life soap opera that might tear my demonic heart out.

Vivi stuck her tongue out at her pseudo pet.

Vivi: Rude, bad doggy.


End file.
